HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER CABIN
by LuckyStar7130
Summary: Harry gets placed in a cabin with three Hogwarts students. What's their purpose of being there?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot, and other characters that weren't in the book [Nate Elliott, Sandra Smith]. Well if you think about it, I kind of borrowed the plot from Sandry's Book by Tamora Pierce (great book!).  
  
Harry Potter was walking down the hallway when he tripped over and fell, with his books flying everywhere. He turned around and saw Draco Malfoy sneering at him.  
             "Why you. . ." he started.  
"Harry, get up. You don't want to be late to Potions," Hermione told him.  
"Yeah, go listen to your Muggle girlfriend," Draco commented.  
Harry had about enough of it, and took out his wand to aim some nasty spell at Draco.  
"Potter, what king of raucous do you think you're starting?" someone yelled from behind.

He quickly turned around and saw the murderous eyes of Snape.  
"I wasn't starting anything. Draco was. . ."  
"That's enough, please come to my office," Snape commanded.  
Harry gave one angry look at Draco, and followed Snape.  
"If you only picked up your books," he heard Hermione mumble as she shook her head, as he passed her by.  
_Hmph__, easy for her to say_, he thought.  
Snape led him to his office, and took a seat at his desk, as Harry took a seat in front.   
"You cause enough trouble in the hallways Potter," Snape told him.  
Harry was enraged. "But Professor, it was Malfoy's. . ." but was soon cut off.  
"You know this summer Dumbledore constructed a cabin near the greenhouses and named it Order. Maybe I'll recommend you for that cabin."  
"What? No, you can't do that!"  
"Just watch me. Anyway, I think it would be a _great_ idea."

At that moment, somebody knocked at the door.

"Come in," Snape furiously commanded since he was being interrupted.

Mad-Eye Moody came in and was smiling.

"I was looking for Potter, and somebody informed me he was here."

"Yes, here he is, the _splendid_ boy," Snape sarcastically commented, without looking at the door.

"Um, then can I talk to you for a moment?"

Snape glared at Harry, and went off to talk to Moody.

He observed the two. By what he can see, he overheard something about a cabin. _Oh no, Moody isn't recommending me to that, too_, Harry thought, but he saw that Snape was grinning even more. In a few minutes, they stopped their discussion and stood in front of Harry.

"Potter, please go to your dormitory and pack your things. Professor Moody will show you where you will now reside in."

"You mean that he will take me to the. . ." Harry whispered.

"Yes, precisely," Snape told him. "Get up boy! You don't expect to sit here forever. Now go on and pack!"

"But my classes. . ."

"No, you will not go to your classes today. In fact I think that you need today as time to get to know the other residents," Professor Moody told him.

Harry turned his head to him. "There are other people?"

"Yes, there are. I'm sure you would like to get to know them."

"Yes sir," he responded as he got off the chair and followed him as they headed to the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Now I'll give you ten minutes to get your things packed and ready to go. I don't like tardiness," Moody told him.

"Okay," Harry replied and headed promptly to his dormitory, where he saw Ron in there frantically looking for something.

"Ron! What are _you_ doing here?" Harry surprisingly asked.

"Potions. I need my book, and you know how Snape will tear my head off if I don't have it," he replied looking under his bed. Ron suddenly looked up at Harry. "What are you doing here?" He looked at the books Harry was holding. "_You_ have your Potions' book, I can see," he pointed out.

Harry gave a sigh. "Evidently, Snape and Moody think it will be best for me if I move into that Order cabin today, so I don't have classes this entire day."

"Lucky," Ron muttered. "Wait a second, the _Order_ cabin? I heard about that."

"Yeah, apparently the name doesn't sound too appealing either. I'm supposed to befriend the people in there. I wonder who's already staying in it. Here Ron you can use my Potions' book if you want." Harry gave his book to Ron as he started to take his things into his trunk.

"Thanks Harry, and I think that. . ." Ron stopped mid-sentence, and had a pensive look on his face. "Yes, I've heard that he. . ." He abruptly stared at Harry. "Well, class is calling for me," he said with a smile, "I _really_ hope you get along with the people in there," as he bounded out the door and down the steps.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry shouted after him, but he knew that Ron probably already left the common room, considering he had three more minutes to get to Potions.

Harry looked at his watch. Five minutes already passed. He grabbed the last tidbits of his property, and carefully snapped his trunk closed. He looked around the room. He will surely miss Dean, Seamus, Neville, and especially Ron. Hopefully this thing won't last long. He gave a sigh and grabbed his Firebolt and pulled his trunk back down to Professor Moody.

"Perfect timing!" Moody announced, as he saw Harry heaving the large trunk behind him. When Harry reached him, he said with a surprised look, "You know you could have used magic to bring that trunk here."

Harry felt incredibly stupid, but shrugged his shoulders since he just left his Gryffindor family. Moody sensed how Harry was feeling.

"Don't worry, you'll see your friends during classes, _and_ in the Great Hall. It's not like you're confined in that cabin with those three other people."

Harry felt extremely better, and but it didn't replace how he felt leaving his other friends.

They walked outside the school, this time Professor Moody decided to take the trunk and now magically glided it through the grass outside. 

"So this cabin, is it like a punishment?" Harry asked outside, as he felt the sun's rays beaming down on him.

"Oh no! It's not a punishment at all!" he stated, as they passed the Herbology greenhouses.

"Then what is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Harry. Now stop worrying." They stopped in front of a brown bricked, small two-story house, as Moody found the keys and opened the door.

"Now this is your new temporary home," he announced.

Harry looked around. There was a table nearby with benches surrounding it. He sniffed the air, and it smelt like cookies.

"Sandra!" Moody called out.

Out came a girl, about the age of 20, with an apron and oven mittens on.

"Hello Professor Moody!" she greeted, and looked at Harry and gave a smile which Harry tried to give back. "And who's this handsome young lad?" 

"Harry Potter," Moody answered.

"Oh, Harry Potter. Well welcome to this family! Um, you'll meet the others in a second." She walked over to the stairs, and yelled, "Everyone come downstairs to meet the newcomer."

"Well it doesn't surprise me another one joins us," an unmistakable voice said as he came down.

Draco Malfoy came face to face with Harry.

"You! What are you doing here?" he spat.

"I'm glad you two know each other," Sandra said.

"Know each other? We practically. . ." Draco continued but was cut off with Sandra trying to introduce him to the other people, as two others went down the stairs.

"This is Susan Bones from Hufflepuff," as Harry saw a blonde haired girl smiling at him, "And Nate Elliott from Ravenclaw," and a brawny blond haired boy gave a nod. He seemed like a seventh year.

"I'll take your things upstairs with you. You can come up and see your new room," Sandra told him taking the trunk from Professor Moody.

Harry followed her, as he heard Draco snicker. _He better not try anything while I'm here. Anyway, there's a grown-up here, so I don't think that he will_, Harry thought. He was lead up the stairs and down the hallway to the last room. She opened it, and there sunlight was blaring down the windows. Frankly Harry felt that this room should be like his room in the Dursleys' than here. It was very homey and comforting.

"I'm going to put your stuff here, and you can join us at the table. I baked cookies the _Muggle_ way." Sandra looked pleased with herself, as Harry gave her a curious look. "Don't worry, this house was charmed just so I can do Muggle things. I was brought up in a Muggle house, but my parents were wizards but liked how Muggles lived, so I know a lot of both worlds."

"I do too," Harry replied.

Sandra was surprised. "You, too! I'm glad! I feel like a _true_ Muggle compared to the other inhabitants in this house. Well hopefully I'll see you in a minute," and carefully closed the door.

Harry looked around the room, as he sat on his bed. _This isn't so bad. No, I don't think this will be bad. No, I don't think it will be bad at all.  
  
_                                                                                            * * *  
  
"So tell me again, why are we here?" Draco asked Moody at the table as he saw Harry climb down the stairs.

"It's not good to know what we don't understand yet Mr. Malfoy," Moody responded.

"Don't understand? I'm fifteen years old. . ."

"And yet still have a long life to live with much more to learn," Moody finished, as Draco just gave him a weird look.

"Look, my father won't like this. I'm going to tell. . ."

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't appreciate your cooperation in this. Will you please just trust me?"

Draco wanted to complain some more, but knew even if he did, he won't be able to get anything out of him. He slumped on his chair, and said, "Pass the cookies, Potter."

"Please," added Sandra, giving him a warning look.

Draco sighed. _I'm not going to like this. No, I'm not going to like this at all._ "Please?" he told Harry giving him a fake smile.

_  
_                                                                                             * * * 

"So I heard about you being placed in that cabin," Hermione told Harry as he joined her for dinner, even though he had already eaten the fabulous dinner Sandra had prepared.

"Yeah, I am," he told her, looking at the rest of the people eat their dinner.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked him, pointing to his empty plate.

"Nah, I already ate."

"So how was the initiating ceremony?" Ron asked as he joined them at the table, sitting next to Hermione.

"Initiating ceremony?"

"Yeah, how did the others take that you're in their cabin," Ron asked, grabbing a piece of roll.

"They were okay," Harry told him.

"How did you feel Malfoy by being in the same cabin as you?" Hermione asked.

"You knew?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we knew. Didn't you hear that he wasn't at. . .oh yeah, you weren't in class."

Harry looked at Ron. "Is that what you were trying to tell me?" he asked.

"Bathickwy [Basically]," Ron said with a mouth full of bread, and swallowed. "I heard about him changing to that cabin as I was running to the Tower to get my book. Some teacher was talking to him. Moody, I think."

_Moody?_ Harry thought. _I wonder what he's up to._

"So do you have any idea _why_ you were placed there?" Hermione asked him.

"No, he wouldn't tell Malfoy earlier, which means he won't tell me."

"Hmm. . .I wonder," Hermione thought, as Harry can see her gears working in her head.

"Ahem," someone coughed.

Harry turned around and saw it was Nate.

"We need to head back to the cabin in a few minutes," he informed Harry.

"I'll see you there in a few minutes then," Harry told him, as Nate nodded and left.

Harry turned back around to face Ron and Hermione but he saw that Hermione was staring after Nate as he walked down the aisle, and quickly turned back to Harry.

"Hey Harry, do you know if friends are allowed to visit you at your cabin?" she asked, as Ron looked at her.

"I don't think so," Harry replied, giving her a very odd look.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, as she blushed.

"What I was just wondering," she defended herself, and gathered up her books. "I'm going to head to the library to research the ballymag for my report in Hagrid's class. Um, I'll see you later, Harry?" she nodded towards him.

"Yeah tomorrow," he replied.

"Okay, and I'll see you later too, Ron. Good night," as she left the table.


End file.
